Ruven
Legion Badge]] Ruven was a former member of 1st Claw and a Night Lords' Sorcerer but at some unspecified point in the past, he had willingly left the Night Lords and joined the Black Legion. He became a willing servant of Abaddon the Despoiler. However, Ruven was eventually cast out by his patron after failing Abaddon. He would be captured by the Red Corsairs, only to find escape when 1st Claw and the Exalted's warband turned on the Red Corsairs after agreeing to work at their side. History Ruven, whose youth is largely unknown, had been a Night Lord since the late stages of the Great Crusade like the rest of 1st Claw. During the Horus Heresy and the Long War that followed Ruven developed psychic abilities and became a Night Lords Sorcerer, which caused him to lose comradery with most of his fellow 10th Company. This acceptance of Chaos, along with other unpopular actions including the murder of Talos' slave Secundus, led to most in the company struggling to not kill the sorcerer. Perhaps because of this Ruven left the VIII Legion and joined the Black Legion as a chief sorcerer for Abaddon the Despoiler himself. Return to Sender After countless years away from his former comrades Ruven would finally meet them during the Crythe campaign, during which both he and the Exalted's warband would serve under Abaddon in preparation for the 13th Black Crusade. The utter failure by Ruven and the other sorcerers to sense the early coming of the Blood Angels and the renegade actions of his Night Lords brethren led to Abaddon discharging Ruven from his services and leaving him to wander the galaxy alone. He was later captured by Huron Blackheart, the lord of the Red Corsairs, though he eventually escaped and rejoined 1st Claw as they took the Echo of Damnation back from the Red Corsairs by force. Death One of the first action taken by Talos after taking the Echo of Damnation and the death of the Exalted was to kill Ruven. Talos, who was now considered the leader of not just 1st Claw but all that remained of the 10th Company, gave Ruven's murdering of Secundus, Talos' slave, as the justification for this death. Because Secundus was a slave, he qualified as legion property, making his murder an instance of destruction of legion property. No one gave protest after Talos slayed the sorcerer. Personality Ruven was infamous for his selfish and corrupt approach to life. Even before he dedicated himself to Chaos he was known as an untrustworthy warrior. During his capture by the Red Corsairs, Ruven expressed many emotions and sensations usually thought impossible for a Space Marine, ranging from crying to fear and an inability to handle extreme pain. Wargear *'Artificer Armour' *'Sorcerer's Staff' Sources *''Soul Hunter'' (Novel) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden *''Blood Reaver'' (Novel) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden *''Void Stalker'' (Novel) by Aaron Dembski-Bowden es:Primera Garra (Amos de la Noche)#Miembros notables Category:R Category:Black Legion Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Characters Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Characters Category:Night Lords